


A Collection Of Sticky Notes Left Around Techno's House By Tommy

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy regularly breaks into Techno's house to hangout. Whether or not he's there. It's fine, he uses the spare key, don't look at him like her breaks the window every day.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	A Collection Of Sticky Notes Left Around Techno's House By Tommy

**Hello** _(he has like twenty-seven of these at this point)_

**You’re out of cereal**

**Need more apple juice**

**Come Tubbo come over?**

**Feed me** [left on the container that normally houses spaghetti]

**How are you out of cheese?**

**Can I borrow this?**

**Here’s the thing I took**

**Chocolate please**

**Can I use your switch?**

**Why you got so many potatoes?**

**This your room?** [left on his bedroom door]

 **Am I allowed in?** [left on his bedroom door]

**I let Tubbo in the house**

**You’re out of cereal again**

**I bought Mario Kart 8** [the game lives in Techno’s house]

 **I went in. Why you got an army of paperboats?** [left on his bedroom door]

**Have a snicker**

**Sorry, I ate the snicker**

**Why were there two keys in the place where you hide the spare?**

**And why did one of them have my name on it?**


End file.
